Retirement Plans
by XxShawns Guardian AngelxX
Summary: SLASH JBL is forced to retire and leave the WWE for good. He says it's his back injury but somebody's not buying it. Somebody isn't ready to let go just yet. Can he convince John to stay? This is for 'The Deal' readers. Enjoy!


AN: I had to do it. I just had to do it. I couldn't help it. John's retirement has put me in quite the state so I am releasing all kinds of God knows what in the form of fanfiction. Don't be surprised if several OSTs pop up about him. I know 'The Deal' was my last epic fic but dammit I'm not quite over Jibble just yet. Plus, somebody - and I can't remember who - but they wanted me to do at least one more JBL fic. So….here's one for the hell of it. 

**DISCLAIMER: For the love of God, I own nothing but the completely FICTIONAL plot of this fic. Any likenesses pertaining to persons in real life are completely coincidental unless they are reading fanfiction. In that case, it's their own fault. Anyway, Vince McMahon owns the WWE in all its glory. Furthermore, I am not getting paid at all for writing this so enjoy the freebe.**

**

* * *

****Summary:** _Ahhh well JBL is retiring…or is he? Why exactly is he retiring…or trying to? Well, I'm sure you guessed it had something to do with everyone's favorite blonde…  
_

**~*~*~**

John Bradshaw Layfield sat in the ring, a look of shock on his face. He covered his face with his hands for a few seconds in order to mask the pretend shame. The crowd roared with pleasure as Rey Mysterio ran up the ramp holding his newly earned Intercontinental Championship. John quickly scrambled to his feet blinking furiously in an attempt to stop the tears. He grabbed the mic from Lillian and tried to speak. Nothing. No words would escape him just yet. As he looked around at the 72,000 people that filled the Reliant Stadium in Houston Texas, his eyes started to water even more at the sight of several people holding signs with his name on it. Some said things like 'JBL sucks' while others read 'JBL, Still the Wrestling God'. John lifted the mic to his mouth. Closing his eyes, he forced himself to yell 'I Quit' before scrambling out of the ring.

As he hurried up the ramp, the tears started streaming down his face. The warm tears did nothing to ease his dying soul. That was it. After tonight, there would be no more JBL because tonight…tonight marked the official day of his retirement. He didn't want to retire but in the end, his body said otherwise. It was no secret that his back had been aggravating him for years. The doctors even begged him not to do it. Don't get in that ring again John they said. But John was a stubborn man and refused to miss out on the 25th Anniversary of Wrestlemania. Even if he had to retire in such a shitty way, it was worth it to lose to one of his oldest, dearest friends.

When John reached the backstage area, he was greeted with a round of applause from several of his fellow wrestlers. Even Vince came to hug his neck, letting him know that he would always be welcome here in the WWE. John thanked all of his friends and peers before shuffling off to his private dressing room. When he reached the door however, he was surprised to see another fellow Texan standing outside his door. His back was against the wall and his head was hanging low. The beautiful white hat on his head was just low enough to hide his eyes. He suddenly looked up and John just froze, his breath hitching at the sight of him.

"Shawn." Shawn raised the hat a little so that John could see his eyes and he smiled.

"Hey." An awkward silence ensued. John cut his eyes to the floor as he was suddenly reminded how glad he was the storyline with Shawn ended sooner than later.

"Hey Shawn. You're up." It was Hunter. He came up to get his friend but Shawn waved him off, nodding to let him know that he was coming in a minute. John looked up forcing a smile.

"You better go. Time for you to steal the show." His words were spoken softly with just a hint of sadness in them. Shawn nodded his head. He brushed past the larger Texan grabbing his hand in the process. He gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't go," he whispered and then he walked off. John watched him leave wondering what had just happened, but he shrugged it off. _Nothing. It was nothing._ He headed inside his private room preparing to take a shower. He did not get in just yet though. He decided to stand by the door and listen to the commentary of probably the greatest match of all time. Cheers. Lots of cheers. Near pin falls. The electricity coming from JR and the crowd was starting to seep through his door giving him goosebumps. John shook his head, chuckling as he headed towards the shower.

**~*~*~**

Minutes later John stepped out of his shower, a white bath towel wrapped around his waist. He stood in front of his locker rummaging through it to find his muscle rub but didn't see it. _Dammit. What did I do with it?_ Soft hands suddenly pressed up against his back moving in an upward motion towards his shoulders. John sighed.

"That feels so good," he groaned. Who was behind him? He could care less. All that mattered was the hands caressing his back and shoulders, releasing all of the tension that led to this day. The hands moved outward over his broad shoulders then took a dip down his spine stopping just a few inches from his waist. Smaller arms encircled his waist and he felt himself being pulled back against warm flesh. A kiss to the back of his neck drew out a low hiss from him.

"John," they whispered. He shuddered. Soft hands moved up and down his torso stopping only to unravel the towel. John shuddered when the cool air hit his member exciting him in a way he never thought possible. He quickly turned to face his assaulter only to have his lips captured for a fiery kiss. His body was forced back against the locker in the process then warm flesh was pressed against him. He groaned into the kiss until his assaulter pulled away gasping for air. John froze, his eyes wide with shock. He opened his mouth to speak but Shawn wouldn't let him. He quickly covered is mouth again, engaging him in another lustful kiss. He tore his lips away to kiss his collar bone.

"Don't go," he whispered. He slid a hand down John's body then in between his legs clasping his member. John gasped.

"I…I have to," he breathed. Shawn's thumb started caressing the tip of his member drawing soft whimpers from John. Shawn licked and sucked at his collar bone, inching slowly towards the tender flesh of his neck where he sucked him hard. "Mn…Shawn," he moaned. "Please…" Shawn caressed his member all the while sucking on his neck making the bigger man feel helpless. Shawn bit down into his neck, stroking his former boss faster as he whispered in his ear.

"Please don't leave me John." John couldn't think let alone focus on Shawn's words. His words mixed with the wonderful pleasure he was receiving at his hands was clouding his mind, making him weak. Shawn tugged at his member some more, precum leaking over his hands. John twitched and moaned against Shawn, his hips instinctively thrusting forward in his hands. Shawn raised his head covering John's lips. "Don't go. I don't want you to go." He gave John's member a final tug and he gasped. His knees buckled and had it not been for Shawn's body holding him up, he fell forward from his orgasm. He relaxed against the cool lockers, breathing hard as he came down from his high. He looked down at the man whose head was buried deep in his neck and he just wanted to cry. _Why Shawn? Why now?_ As if he could hear his thoughts, Shawn looked up at him.

"Shawn…" Shawn placed a finger over John's lips.

"You know why. You've known all alone."

"Maybe but…"

"Then make love to me."

"I…I can't Shawn. You…I'm retiring for health reasons. This has absolutely nothing to do with you," he said calmly, though in the back of his mind he knew it was a lie. Sure he had back problems but that wouldn't prevent him from working commentary with J.R. Na…his reasons for leaving went deeper than just some back problem and they all pointed at the hot blonde standing before him. Shawn glared at him.

"Either you make love to me or I'll make love to you, but I'm warning you John, once I get my hands on you, I _guarantee_ you'll never leave me." Shawn's words shook John to the core because he knew Shawn was right. Shawn's touch was like magic and already he was craving that feeling again, but what could he do? While he imagined himself making love to Shawn on several occasions, it just wouldn't be right knowing that he was already taken. John frowned.

"Jesus Christ Shawn, why do you have to complicate everything?" he snapped.

"I'm not being complicated John. You are."

"For Christ's sake Shawn you have a wife and kids!"

"And I'm prepared to leave them for you."

"You…can't be serious." Shawn grabbed John's hand pulling him down to the floor. He cupped John's face forcing him to make eye contact.

"I am dead serious John. I love you and I _know_ you love me too because it's written all over your face." John tried to look away but Shawn held his face firmly in place. "Look at me. I'm going to give you an opportunity to walk out that door and never look back. I really do love you enough to leave my family but if you want me to stay with them then you're going to have to beat me."

"How?" Shawn eyes flashed with a hint of tease alerting John that he was in for quite the challenge.

"It's quite simple my friend. If you can top me and make me scream your name then I'll never bother you again. I'll forget that we were ever in love and return home to my family in the morning."

"Alright…so…"

"Wait a second John. You should know that if I manage top you then you have to accept my feelings. You'll have to stay with me John. Do we have a deal?" John thought about this for a second as he was reminded of another deal that was made long ago. It was the perfect opportunity for him and it backfired putting him in this current sticky situation. _I guess I have no choice. Shawn's stubborn as hell. _John smirked.

"Deal." John barely got the word out of his mouth before Shawn was on top of him nipping and sucking at his neck. It took every ounce of strength John had to ignore the feeling and roll him over. John quickly covered Shawn's lips using his body to weigh him down but Shawn somehow managed to raise his knee and began brushing it against John's member. John groaned into Shawn's mouth and when he did, he forgot all about holding him down. Shawn spread his legs wrapping them tightly around John's waist before using every ounce of his being to roll him over so that he was top. He grinded his hips against John so that their members touched. John hissed from the pleasure but he managed to stay focused. He pushed against Shawn's chest and he fell over onto his back. John scrambled to top him by straddling his waist.

"Dammit Shawn!" he breathed. Shawn tried to push John off of him but sadly John was a lot stronger than him. He grabbed Shawn's wrists pinning them above his head before pressing his lips to his in a crushing kiss. Shawn fought the kiss at first, his tongue battling for dominance but John stayed persistent. He rolled his hips around rubbing Shawn's member until he whimpered softly. _Got him!_ John chuckled softly, pulling away long enough to catch his breath before taking Shawn's lips in a slow, passionate kiss.

He felt Shawn's body grow weak underneath him and he decided he could finally relax a little. John's lips left Shawn's to explore his neck licking at his pulse. Shawn purred softly as he ran his hands down John's back, teasing his spine. When he reached John's rear, he caressed it softly drawing another low moan from him.

"John," Shawn whispered. John raised his head meeting the blonde's gaze. Once again there was a hint of challenge in them. John quirked his brow half wondering what the blonde could be thinking and then he was hit by excruciating pain.

"Oh God!" he screamed only to have it muffled by a fiery kiss from Shawn. Shawn's fingers were probing inside of him, bringing tears to his eyes. A part of his brain was trying to figure out how but then the kiss was making his head spin. Another finger entered him only this time he felt extreme pleasure shoot through him like a lightening bolt. "Oh fuck!" he cried. Shawn used this moment to flip him over, settling himself between John's legs. He leaned forward and placed his mouth at John's ear.

"I love you," he breathed before thrusting inside of him. John's cry filled the locker room but Shawn muffled it with a kiss. He moved in and out of John slowly relishing the feeling as John slowly caved into him. He whimpered and moaned underneath him, trying his best to fight back but the pleasure soon overcame him. His hips began involuntarily arching into Shawn and he obliged, thrusting deeper and harder into him. He nibbled on John's ear whispering to him.

"I love you…Fuck I love you baby…" he breathed. "Promise you won't leave me." John's body began to shudder under Shawn. It was his words combined with the pleasure behind each thrust weakening his entire resolve. Shawn kissed is neck. "John please…" Shawn thrust into him hard one last time and they both cried out from an intense orgasm. Shawn collapsed on top of John kissing his lips. When he finally pulled away, John was crying softly. "John? John what's wrong?"

"You can't…Shawn you can't do this to your family."

"Oh? Is that all?" Shawn sighed. "John, my wife left me sometime after No Way Out. She knew John. She knew before our match about us but she decided to play along for both our sakes until one of us came to our senses. She…she's not angry about it. In fact, she thinks things will be better this way. I'm…I was going to tell you a while back but I didn't think you'd want me."

"I…of course I wanted you Shawn. How could anyone not want you?" John raised his hands to wipe his eyes but Shawn pushed them away. He leaned forward and kissed both his eye lids. "Shawn…"

"I love you John and I want you to stay. Please don't go."

"But I can't…wrestle anymore Shawn and I don't particulary wanna work with Michael Cole."

"But he's on Raw."

"You know full well he'd get drafted to Smackdown and I'm not in the mood to work with that whiny bastard anymore. He spends half his time screaming 'vintage' and after a while it gets pretty old." Shawn laughed out loud.

"Wow. Alright grumpy guy. Well how about this. You stay with me."

"Come again?"

"I…want you…to move in…with me," he answered between kisses. John let out a defeated sigh.

"I'm not…leaving the arena tonight if I say no right?"

"Probably not."

"Fine. You win…_again_," he grumbled. Shawn grinned his signature grin as he rolled off of John. He helped John off the floor then pulled him into a hug. John returned the embrace feeling a hella lot better than he had been earlier. Sure the retirement had him down in the dumps but it was actually the being at home alone part that made him sad. John sighed running his fingers through Shawn's hair. "You…why can't I say no to you?"

"Because I have that magic touch. Now let's get dressed sweetheart. We have an early flight in the morning."

"Sweetheart? I don't know how I feel about that name," he grumbled.

"You're my pet and sweetheart will be your new pet name."

"Like hell it will! If you call me that in public…"

"I topped _you _which makes you my little sweetheart." John opened his mouth to yell again but Shawn cut him off with a kiss. He pulled away shortly after grinning. "You can always try again darling, but mind you I topped you once. I do believe I have the energy and the skills to do it again." John sighed deciding that this was just one fight he couldn't win…at least not right now. But secretly, he didn't care about being called sweetheart nor did he care about being topped. He was just happy that his retirement didn't end in a complete disaster. He may have had a shitty match and yeah, maybe his send off wasn't really a send off at all, but none of that mattered anymore because the _real _prize was standing right next to him and he would be for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**AN: I told you my Jibble muse is running in overdrive. And check this out. If you haven't read JBL's blog on WWE Universe, please do so now. It made me cry but it also helped create this muse. Shawn was NOT in attendance for last night's Raw so…te he he I swear they make it too easy. I'm working on a short epilogue for 'The Deal' and so you'll get it...eventually. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and there will probably be more in the future. I swear Cena muse is going to kill me! Oh and I AM GOING TO THE WWE DRAFT! I'm sorry. I can't help it. I'm too excited. Okay. Done now. Review if you want. This was for all 'The Deal fans and lovers of JBL and Shawn.**


End file.
